During suds pick-up it is desirable to be able to cut-off suds application easily and simply, as by capping the suds-outlet nipple. But a cap would be easily misplaced or lost, and the disconnected suds-receiving end of the flexible hose would objectionably flop around as the shampooer is reciprocated. It is accordingly the principal object of this invention to provide a cap integral with or attachable to the sudser end of the hose both to cap the sudser and also to anchor the hose end against flopping.